Paris
in Paris, France]] Paris is the capital of France. It has appeared in various Disney and Pixar media over the years. In real-life, it is known for being the home of the Disneyland Resort Paris which houses Disneyland Park (Paris) and Walt Disney Studios Park. Some people call it the City of Love. Appearances ''The Aristocats Paris in 1910 is the primary setting of the film. The Hunchback of Notre Dame Set during the 15th century, most of its focal point in the film takes place at The Cathedral of Notre Dame, with the film also traveling to the town where most of the citizens live, the Palace of Justice, the Court of Miracles and other places around the city. 102 Dalmatians The city is seen late in the film, where the puppies are trying to get Cruella De Vil to a cake. They succeed, and Cruella De Vil is arrested for trying to steal puppies again. Anastasia Monsters, Inc. Sulley and Mike walk briefly in a room in Paris, France during the factory chase sequence. The Hunchback of Notre Dame II Once again, like the 1996 film, the film is mainly is Paris. Ratatouille Paris is the main setting of the movie and has almost all the action happen in this city. Phineas and Ferb The Effiel Tower was seen in Rollercoaster and the musical. The city also has a brief appearance in What Do It Do? as Heinz Doofenshmirtz yells out "Pierre" to the people below. It has a major role in the 1-hour special Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! as the gang, Candace and Vanessa on the Sun-Beater 3000 hit a river from bouncing on rubber bands that fell off. Phineas told everyone they need fuel and parts, so they all split up. Candace went off to see Jeremy, Buford and Baljeet are to go get some more fuel, and Ferb goes to the Eiffel Tower with Vanessa to plot directions back home. Phineas decided he will look for parts and invited Isabella to come with him and she quickly agreed. Candace walked around Paris in search of the hotel Jeremy was staying in. Candace came to a French woman who knew French and English, but Candace only assumed she only knew French. After failing to understand her, Candace left and spotted Jeremy around the corner. She tried to say hi, but leaves dejected when she sees him with French girls. Meanwhile, Isabella tried to seize a romantic moment with Phineas and sings City of Love. While doing so, she gets more frustrated when he's was too focused on trying to get the plane fixed. Buford and Baljeet arrived at a cafe to get vegetable oil for fuel. When Baljeet asked for some, the French man said no. Much to Baljeet's surprise, Buford stepped in and revealed that he's fluent in French, and he successfully got the man to give them oil. Phineas is also successful in finding some parts when he is given large plastic baguettes that can be used to make the rocket float. On the Eiffel Tower, Vanessa chatted with Ferb on about how her father seemed to put his work ahead of her when she just wanted to have a father-daughter vacation with him. Ferb tells her if you love someone, sometimes, you need to meet them halfway, seeing a flower shop, he left to get a flower for her while she thought of what he said. Heinz suddenly shows up and Vanessa got upset when she saw him with Monogram and Perry. She was mad at him for bringing work with him again, but he explains that all he did was get a ride with them and he had traveled halfway across the world for her. Realizing how much he did care for her, she goes with them. When Ferb returns, she's gone. Everyone headed back to the plane which had the baguettes connected to it by rubber bands. When Phineas saw Ferb, he asked where Vanessa went, Ferb replies that she went off with someone else. Phineas thinks that's too bad since they were in the city of love so he thought romance would be the conclusion. This immediately angers Isabella (since she never spent a romantic time with him in Paris) so much she broke her pencil, and Ferb gave her a new one. Then, Candace arrived and Phineas notices she doesn't look too happy. Candace explains that Jeremy had looked happy by himself and that she thought maybe she seemed creepy and obsessive for coming to visit him. Phineas says the same thing as he said to Ferb, making Isabella so angry her head exploded... or at least in her vision. Phineas then told Candace to believe in herself like Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan said in their song, though Candace had missed it, much to everyone's surprise. Candace was finding it hard to believe in anything, so Phineas reminded her of her past accomplishments from being a truck driver, to being the queen of Mars. When Jeremy saw her on the bridge, he was surprised she's there so she told him that her brothers are trying to go around the world in one day, but she accidentally blurts out that she had saw him with French girls. He said that "I thought my girlfriend would have more trust in me than that", and upon hearing that, she called him her boyfriend and tries to kiss him, but the jet is going away and she had to strap in and take off. He tells her he'll see her at the end of the week and they drifted off. Candace sat next to Isabella and Isabella said that "At least you got a romantic love scene on a bridge." Isabella seem upset that almost everyone got a romantic love scene except her and Phineas. The city is last seen with Phineas and his friends just before "Follow the Sun" starts. A while later, Paris is seen again in the same episode where Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa thanked Major Monogram and Perry for the ride and were about to leave, but Doofenshmirtz got arrested by Perry and he and Major Monogram escorted him away. Thinking fast, Vanessa held the two up and told them to release her father, and they let her escape with him in Perry's jet. Heinz thanked her, impressed with what she did, however, she tells him she improvised with a hair dryer. Doofenshmirtz says she's still a little evil and is so proud he begins to cry. Monogram decides to return back to HQ and Perry decides to stay in Paris for a bit longer, which he was still was at the end of the episode. The city is mentioned in the season 3 episode "Magic Carpet Ride" with Pinhead Pierre with him pretending to be over the city and the Eiffel Tower shows up as one of the pictures. In "Buford Confidential", during a flashback, Buford Van Stomm and Brigitte, a French Fireside Girls scout, were doing a stroll around Paris while an instrumental of ''City of Love was played. ''The Suite Life on Deck The city has a role in the episode "Breakup in Paris". Moseby wanted to watch the Tour de France, a major bike race that goes around France, but ends up racing in it. Despite winning the race, he didn't legally enter it, which lead him to getting pummeled and being hated by various Parisians. Cars 2 Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell accompanied by Mater are conducted by Siddeley to Paris to see their French informant, Tomber. In this film, not only is Paris entirely inhabited by cars, but also its famous monuments integrate diverse car pieces, like headlights, grills or spark plugs, following a process dubbed "car-ification" that the animators used throughout the film. The Muppets Gary, Mary, Walter, Kermit the Frog, and the rest of the Muppets travel to Paris, France to retrieve Miss Piggy, working as an editor in ''Vogue Paris. ''Monsters vs. Aliens Paris is one of Europe's major cities, and one of Europe's most visited cities located as the capital of France. It was first mentioned in ''Monsters vs. Aliens as a planned honeymoon trip. Then seen when Gallaxhar makes his invasion speech. ''Rise of the Guardians'' In Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians go from place to place including Paris to collect the children's teeth. ''Mickey Mouse Paris, France is the main setting in the ''Mickey Mouse animated short "Croissant de Triomphe". ''Noir'' Mireille and Kirika's main home was set in Paris, France, where the frequented quite often before and after they finished off their targets. ''Laff-A-Lympics'' Season one The contestants did a "capture the flag at the top of the Eiffel Tower" contest there. (France and Australia) The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show Shaggy Rogers, Scooby-Doo, and Scrappy-Doo fell into the Paris sewers and encountered a phantom. (A Fright At The Opera) The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show The gang went to see a famous cooking school, and ran into the Ghost of Chef Maras. (Scooby ala Mode) The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo A group of witches brought the city to themselves when they were looking for Paris sewer water to complete a spell. Scooby-Doo (Archie Comics) The gang investigated a wax museum where villainous figures were coming to life. (The Phantom Rides Again!) Scooby-Doo! (DC Comics) The gang went to a fancy party and caught a Gargoyle jewel thief, but couldn't recover the loot. (Scooby-Doo in The Dragon's Eye, Part 1, House Of The Seven Gargoyles) Velma Dinkley became a model at a fashion show in Paris to help solve a mystery haunting. What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season two The gang investigated the disappearance of Daphne Blake's fashion-model cousin, Danica LeBlake. Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! The gang started and ended a vacation in Paris, with an interlude in Tibet to solve a case. Buildings in Paris *Eiffel Tower *Notre Dame de Paris *Opera House *Musketeer Headquarters *Musketeer Building Category:Cities Category:Earth Locations